


【NeroV】月台上的談話

by carol80677



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol80677/pseuds/carol80677
Summary: V在月台上和尼祿進行了一場對話禁止無授權轉載。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	【NeroV】月台上的談話

「我想我們沒什麼時間。」

「就一會，好嗎？拜託。」

「......好吧，你想說什麼？」

「......」

「V？」

「......抱歉，是關於......烏里森......」

「那個混帳惡魔之王？它有什麼好談的？」

「......不完全關於他......」

「所以關於烏里森又和它無關？V，你知道──────」

「我知道，只是......我只是希望出地鐵前能有個決定。」

「什麼決定？」

「那就是......我想和你說的......一些事。」

「V......你還好嗎？」

「......我很好......謝謝你，尼祿。」

「謝什麼？我什麼也沒做。」

「不......你做得夠多了，太多了。」

「V，你想要說什麼？我總覺得你並不想進行這場談話。」

「......我......很抱歉......我是想和你說，當你再次...遇見烏里森，別殺死他。」

「......什麼？」

「......別殺死烏里森，這就是......我想和你說的。」

尼祿面對做在月台上長椅的瘦弱黑髮委託人沉默了半分鐘。

「......好吧，先說我對自己的實力是很有自信的，畢竟這次不像上次那樣少了右手，不過為什麼你聽起來篤定我能夠宰了那個王八？連但丁上次都沒成功！」

「我清楚你的力量，我明白你有能力辦到。」

「我們只認識幾天而已！」

「......別殺死烏里森，拜託。」

「為什麼？給我一個能說服我的理由。」

「......」

「到底怎麼回事？V！」

「......如果你不殺死烏里森......你會......遇見你的家人。」

年輕的惡魔獵人瞪著長椅上的人後退了一步。

「你是在開玩笑嗎？」

「不，我沒有，你不殺烏里森就會......得到血脈相連的家人。」

「......」

「這是真的，尼祿，你在這世界上並不是孤身一人，你心底的空洞失落和歸屬感之後都會消失，你將會擁有家人。」

「......你怎麼......」

「我沒有說謊，尼祿。」

「你指望我會相信？你知道這聽起來有多荒唐對吧！我的家人？我在進姬莉葉和克雷多的家門前是個孤兒，V！」

「......我知道......你說過......」

「你說什麼？」

「你不相信我沒關係，但是別殺死烏里森。」

「你得拿更好的理由來說服我！況且，你似乎有所保留，對吧？」

「......」

「我不知道你在顧慮什麼，但出了這地鐵站，我會拼盡全力去幹翻那個奪走我右手的混蛋！」

「......」

「好吧，樹上見！」

「等等！尼祿，拜託！」

前任魔劍教團騎士停下腳步轉身，地下鐵的燈光照得V的臉龐蒼白非常。

「如果你殺死烏里森......會有......很不好的事情發生......」

「你怎麼知道？別告訴我你能預見未來！或是你那三隻寵物能，你是人類對吧，V？」

「......不是......是...我不能告訴你......」

「只告訴我會發生不好的事卻不說到底發生了什麼？你勸說人的功力有待加強。」

「......」

「我要走了。」

「尼祿！......你殺死烏里森後，很多事情都會改變。」

「然後？」

「你......幾乎見不到但丁，雖然你很常連繫他。」

「那算不好的事？」

「但丁的朋友們會替你傳話，這讓你困惑很久。」

「光聽就夠奇怪了。」

「一段時間後你和姬莉葉分開，妮可有些不諒解你。」

「給我等一下！你說什麼？我怎麼和姬莉葉分開了？」

「因為......你愛上了某個人......」

「不可能！我很肯定這不可能！」

「......」

「這是個玩笑嗎？V，你在開玩笑嗎？這不好笑！」

「不......只是在想，和你說的一樣......」

「什麼？」

「沒什麼，只是想到以前的事情。」

「好吧！還有什麼？和姬莉葉分手確實是件超級不好的事！」

「你和......那個人，在一起十多年，姬莉葉在和你分開後的幾個月真心祝福你，雖然他還是很難過，但你們直到最後都是家人。」

「呃......這些都你編的對吧？」

「不......我沒有編造任何故事，請讓我說完。」

「......我雞皮疙瘩都出現了......」

「妮可對你的態度回到從前，他一直站在姬莉葉那邊，即便如此，妮可還是盡心盡力和你合作。」

「那婆娘是為了自己吧！沒了我他去哪搞材料？等等，那傢伙沒趁機在破魔者裡面塞炸藥？還是趁我下車時把車開走？」

「......過了很常一段時間...你和你的...戀人，很平凡的生活。」

「那個『戀人』是誰？說真的，我不相信我會迷戀某個人到想和姬莉葉分開的地步。」

「我......不能說。」

「還真是充滿迷團......」

「直到某一天，莫里森給你一個委託，你和妮可還有......我一起去了，而那是個開始。」

「什麼開始？」

「崩塌。」

「......」

「起初，與平常沒有什麼不同，清除惡魔、各種工作，我們像是溫水裡的青蛙般到了躺在燒乾的鍋底時才發現太遲了。」

「什麼太遲了？」

「全部，連但丁也是，他和翠絲與蕾蒂接了最後的委託，而後你找了他們整整四個月，只找到剩一口氣的蕾蒂。」

「......」

「他在車上去世......而你找不到翠絲......但丁也不見蹤影，沒有人知道發生什麼事......所有東西都在震動......」

「......」

「然後......然後......」

「嘿！你還好嗎？你看上去很糟！」

「......姬莉葉死了！他死的時候手裡還抱著兩個孩子...你甚至沒辦法分開他們......」

「搞什麼...聽著！這些──────」

「妮可哭了......而你...試著拉出他們的遺體...但是沒有時間，天空被扯開，有東西掉下來......是魔劍斯巴達。」

「......你是說......但丁也......？」

「之後你拿起那把劍，妮可的眼淚已經乾了......最後這世界被燒成灰燼。」

「......」

「......聽完這些之後，你能答應我不殺烏里森嗎？」

「......如果這是為了要說服我才編的故事，我必須說你缺乏想像力，好吧......至少有點效果。」

「就算這是編造的你也會想相信我...即使我的一切都很可疑，我說的對吧？」

「......V，你到底是誰？」

「你會知道的，時間的早晚而已，現在，你能答應我嗎？」

「......」

「尼祿......不要殺死烏里森......那些都不是謊話。」

「......你真的不會預知未來？像你說的，如果我真的殺了烏里森，壞事發生，而你必須確保我選對了？這不是像在作弊嗎？」

「我能和你保證我無法預見未來，以及，作弊不過是一種......效率極高的手段而已，那麼......你的回答？」

「好吧！我不會殺那個王八蛋，我答應你。」

  
  
  
  


**就這樣了嗎？**

「......是的，就這樣吧......」

**你確定？即使再選一次同樣的選擇，那個不好的結果也是十幾年之後的事，你可以用這段時間做你想做的事，只要繼續同一個選項你有用不完的十多年。**

「我知道......我......試過了。」

**為什麼停下呢？撇除最後的那些『修正』不說，那段時間你過的挺開心的，尼祿給了所有你想要的。**

「......」

**雖然已經到這個時間點上了，不過直接重來很簡單，簡單到只要動根手指就行了。**

「......不，我......已經決定了。」

**好吧，當這一刻過去，你和他融合後，你的獨立意識會消失，只有記憶留下，維吉爾重新出現，而劇本會持續走下去。**

「我明白。」

**那就這樣了，一旦我讓那三個字母出現這些都會停止，不會再有更多。**

「尼祿......後來怎麼了？」

**他為你的消失感到困惑，不過突然多出來的叔叔和父親倒是讓他更震驚，除此之外他沒有什麼不好。**

「是嗎......」

**他會怒氣沖沖的跑去找雙胞胎，想知道更之後的事情嗎？**

「不......到這裡就夠了......足夠了......」

**準備好了？**

「我準備好了。」

**好的，晚安。**

  
  
  
  


FIN


End file.
